Prince Among Thieves
by Ammo-the-hedgehog
Summary: Sonic is king of mobius, Shadow is a thief and Amy is a villager that Sonic wants on the throne next to him. What will happen when the thief wants revenge? Shadamy. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

None of these characters belong to me. Sega owns them.  


* * *

An Ebony blur darted from pillar to pillar in King Sonic's castle. Every silent step bringing him one step closer to what he desired most – his beloved chaos emerald. Sonic had taken it from him some time ago, when he had dropped it while stealing jewels from an ivory bat what had too many to notice any go missing. It was hard for the dark furred male to hind in the blindingly white castle, the shadows his only sanctuary.

After only a few minutes he had reached his destination – the treasury. With a sly smirk painted on his tan muzzle, he slowing turned the handle to the surprisingly plain room and slipped inside unnoticed. After shutting the door with little more than a small 'tap' of wood against brick he turned and found his goal. The emerald shone just as he remembered it had, the little light in the poorly lit room reflecting from it and being projected all around him in all it's red glory. The red glow brought a genuine smile to the hedgehog's face, both relief and slight joy toying with his features. "Got ya..." He breathed as he skulked slowly towards his prize – inching closer every second.

As the male's crimson striped hand clamped around the red gem, he heard the swing of the wooden door behind him and turned to see two of Sonic's guards in the doorway. "Hey! You shouldn't be here!" The yelled in unison, both raising their stun guns and shooting him in the back. He had blacked out within seconds.

The hedgehog came to about five minutes later as he was being dragged towards the under ground jail complex underneath the castle in a pair of handcuffs. He didn't have enough energy left to lift his head, so he was stuck staring at white brick until he could muster the energy he needed to lift his heavy head.

Several attempts later and he could finally see where he was being dragged from. He still had no idea where he was going, but at least he knew where he'd been. Just as the dark furred male had thought of an escape plan, he noticed another hedgehog being dragged in the other direction. He assumed that they had done something similar to what he had, except they were being dragged to either freedom or the executioner. He noticed that she had no handcuff around her pink wrists, she was just too weak to do anything about the grip the guard had on her wrists. The pink female was unconscious, just as he had been only a few minutes before. "Keh... idiot." The male sneered at the pink girl.

The ebony male had figured out where he was going the hard way. He had been dragged down stair, then across cold floor and finally, literally thrown into a cell. As soon as the hedgehogs rear had hit the ground he was back up and running at the metal bars. Luckily for the guards, they had managed to lock the door in place before he had got there. "As soon as you unlock this door I swear I'll-"

"Can it hot shot. Some of the threats we get off younger people than you make us more scared." The first guard laughed.

"Yeah, in fact, that stupid pink hedgehog that Sonic wants to marry scares us more than you. Hehehehehe- OUCH!" The second guard had been slapped around the back of the head by the first just before the first mumbled something about not talking to prisoners and then both walked away.

He sat brooding over the comment that the second guard had made. "Pink hedgehog... that Sonic wants to marry..." He mumbled over and over, trying to think of anyone he had seen in the castle that matched that description. "That's it!" He stood up, his crimson eyes shining with malice and a malevolent smirk on his features. "That pink hedgehog... she's my next target... I'll steal her from Sonic!"

* * *

R&R PLEASE! All suggestions will be taken into consideration!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days since the dark furred male had been thrown into his cell and he had seen guards walk past but none had the pink hedgehog. He was wondering if he would be unable to steal her from Sonic now. Maybe he had already claimed her and they were to be married soon? Or maybe not... Two guards carried her by the arms, lifting her off the ground so she couldn't drag her feet to slow their pace.

When they reached the cell that the dark male was being held in they opened the iron door, swung it open and threw the girl in there with him then closed and locked the iron door. "You should have accepted king Sonic's proposal little girl, maybe we wouldn't have put you in the same cell as a monster then." The first chuckled, sneering at her afterwards

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill you once he woke up!" The other laughed. With that, the male stood up and silently walked towards the door in the shadows. As he got to the edge of his hiding place, he leapt from them and said: "I'm a monster am I? Open the door and I'll show you just how bad I am." The two guards jumped back from their position in front of the cell and quickly marched away when they saw the chilling glare he gave them.

"Sorry about that. I don't normally act that way towards people, it's just that they particularly annoy me. My name's Shadow. And you are...?" The male said apologetically.

"M...my name's A...Amy. Amy Rose." She stuttered, staring at the tall hedgehog from the cold floor. Shadow looked at her with a confused expression on his face then smiled and shook his head.

"There's no reason to be scared of me." He said sitting down on the floor so her was on the same level as her. "I don't want to hurt you or anything." Then Shadow lay down on the floor, trying to get to sleep.

For five minutes Amy stared at Shadow trying to analyse why he would try to be nice to her. Several things seemed believable, one of which was that he wanted to use her to get to Sonic, but he seemed to genuine for that and how would he even know that Sonic wanted to marry her? After a few more minutes of thinking, she decided that he was only trying to help because he knew how difficult it was being there. So, Amy decided that she should sleep too.

After Amy had gone to sleep, Shadow woke up and went to get the thin blanket that had been in the cell when he got there. He knew that it wouldn't be much help, but anything that would get him closer to his goal was welcome help. Shadow picked the blanket up, walked over to the sleeping female and then put the blanket over her making sure that he had covered as much of her as possible then went to the other side of the cell and went to sleep again.

The next morning Amy woke up to find a dark green blanket covering her. The first thing she wondered was where it had came from, and then who had put it on her. She looked to her right to see if Shadow was awake. He was still fast asleep. Pausing for a moment to ponder on the source of the mysterious blanket, Amy furrowed her brow in thought and placed her finger on her bottom lip.

Shadow stirred not long after Amy had woke to find the blanket he had given her. He looked across to her and with a faint smile on his face which he quickly forced to disappear. _What the hell was that?_ Shadow thought to himself. _Amy is only a way to get __**my**__ emerald back. Although... she is kinda cu- __**NO SHE IS NOT CUTE!**_ Shadow shook his head violently, trying to literally shake that thought out of his head. How could he even think that she was even remotely attractive in any way? Impossible. No. Never going to happen. Not in a million years.


	3. Chapter 3

"I trust you slept well?" Shadow questioned. His sudden question shocked Amy and her head snapped in the direction that the voice came from.

"Oh... It's just you Shadow... thank goodness..." Amy sighed. Shadow decided not to ask questions about the _'it's __**just**__ you Shadow'_ bit and got up to walk over to her.

A few hours later Shadow was sat next to Amy still talking to her about anything he could think of. "Are your family worried about you? I mean, wouldn't they be worried if there daughter or sibling was stuck in the castle jail?" Amy's ears drooped then she looked down to the floor. Shadow immediately regretted asking the question. "Sorry... I didn't know..." He quickly added.

"It's okay, you weren't to know. My family... or should I say my mom and dad... they died when I was little. I don't really remember them much..." She sighed, still looking at the floor. Shadow gave a weak smile and cautiously put his arm around her.

When the guards came to get Amy to take her to Sonic, all they could see was Shadow with his arm around her. They looked at each other and gave a sly smile. "Beat him up?" One asked.

"Beat him up." The other confirmed.

The door unlocked and the two guards walked in. The first cracked his knuckles and the second balled his fists. "It's play time hedgie..." They chorused. Shadow shot up and stood between the guards and Amy. "Not her..." the first smirked. Shadow's pupils shrunk.

Less than five minutes later Amy was being carried out of the cell and Shadow was lying on the floor bruised and bleeding. The shock hadn't given him time to react, so his normally sharp reactions were greatly slowed. That was what had left him in the sorry state he was in. He cursed under his breath, knowing that even if he tried to shout it either wouldn't come out or they would take no notice.

"We brought her King Sonic." The guards chorused. Sonic smiled fiendishly.  
"Good. Now give her to me." He demanded. The guard who had been carrying her marched to the king and gave him the pink hedgehog. She had been kicking and fidgeting since being removed from her cell so the guard was glad to be rid of her. "What of the thief?" Sonic asked as he cradled the petrified pink female.  
"We beat him up good!" The first guard laughed.

"Yeah, that'll teach him to get cozy with **your **gir- OUCH!" The second chuckled just before he was hit over the head by the first.

"**HE WHAT?**" Sonic roared in anger.

"He-he had his arm around her." The second stuttered. Sonic had dropped Amy on the floor and now held the second guard against a wall by his neck.

"You!" He said pointing to the first. "Organise his **execution**! Now!" Sonic continued to roar at his guards.

"NO!" Amy shouted, immediately covering her mouth after she had opposed Sonic's decision.

"Excuse me?" Sonic asked, a furious and psychotic look in his eyes.

As the first guard ran to get the executioner, the other ran to the jail complex. He was going to warn Shadow and, if he had time, free him so that he could make an escape. As he sped around the corner and down the steps Shadow jumped him from the shadows. "Forgot to lock my cell, bastard!" Shadow punched the guard will all the strength he had left. He knocked a few teeth out and cause his cheek to bleed, but he still wasn't satisfied. He hit him again, and again, and again until all of his anger had all but disappeared. Growling dangerously at the guard Shadow put his gloved hand around his throat. "Just gotta finished the job..."  
"Wait!" The guard cautioned. Shadow loosened his grip. "If you kill me, I won't be able to get you out of the palace." He continued. Shadow raised an eyebrow to the guard and then silently signalled for the guard to continue. "Sonic has ordered your execution, they'll be here any minute. You can leave through the back exit if you're quick."

"Where's Amy?" Shadow demanded.

"No time for her, you have to leave!"

"**Where is she**?" He asked again, reapplying pressure to the guard's throat.

"The throne room, but you have to go!" The guard repeated. Shadow ignored him then got too his feet and brushed himself off.

"You're right, I **do** have to go. To the throne room, that is."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it's kind of short... :(  


* * *

The first guard rushed into the throne room with the executioner not too far behind. "King Sonic, he's gone! He floored the other guard and must have made a run for the nearest exit!" The guard reported.

"Thank god... Shadow escaped..." Amy breathed, sighing with relief. Unfortunately for Shadow, Sonic had heard Amy say his name.

"Shadow? The thief is Shadow? He won't have left. He's still in the castle, double security!" Sonic demanded. Amy was only guessing, but she thought that she may have just made it worse for both Shadow and herself.

Shadow **was** still in the castle. He had decided to get his chaos emerald before storming the throne room, just in case there was some sort of danger. Luckily for him, the door was, yet again, unguarded so it was easy for him to get into the treasury, he just didn't want to make the same mistake as he had the first time. He would have the emerald and be out again before you could say his name.

Sonic had tied Amy up and gagged her as bait to lure Shadow into the throne room to help her. All he had to do now was wait for the ebony hedgehog to run to help her and he would be able to capture him and get him executed.

Shadow sprinted out of the treasury and ran in the direction of the throne room. He was glad that he had gotten a full map of the grounds instead of just a map to show him where the treasury was. Silently thanking his band of thieves, he sprinted towards a pillar that was only a few yards away from the door to the throne room. No one had noticed him yet. Sonic really needed better guards if he survived this...

Shadow started to worry about how he would get past the guards and then he remembered – he had the chaos emerald. Shadow muttered the words 'Chaos Control' and time and space stood still. Shadow ran from the pillar he had been hiding behind and into the throne room, deactivating the chaos control as soon as he was through the door.

"Shadow. I've been expecting you." Sonic chuckled sarcastically. Ruby eyes darted directly in front of him. A cobalt hedgehog with grass green eyes glared dangerously at him.

"Sonic..." Shadow muttered. "Where's Amy?" Shadow shouted. Sonic laughed.  
"'Where's Amy?' Ha! As if I'd tell you. She's mine now. You've got no chance." The azure king continued to chuckle. Shadow shook his head.

"Give her the choice. You or me." Shadow suggested.

"Very well then. Guard! Bring Amy."

As soon as Shadow saw the pink hedgehog, his shoulders dropped and his usual smirk fell into a shocked stare. She was bound and gagged, completely helpless. "Take the gag off her." Sonic demanded. The guard followed his orders. "I'm going to give you a choice now Amy. Marry me... or Shadow faces the gallows."

"But-"

"Give me an answer. If you don't, he dies anyway."

"I don't want him to die!" Amy pleaded.

"Just Answer me!" Sonic demanded. Amy gulped hard. Shadow was still stood in a shocked state, unable to argue against the cruel choice Amy had been given. "So? Marry me or he dies. Which is it?" Shadow finally knocked himself out of his stupor and shouted for Amy to refuse to marry him. She slowly shook her head, knowing that either way she would lose.

"I... I'll marry you."


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter so I hope you enjoy!  


* * *

"That's a good girl... Now, just sign this contract..." The blue king said as he passed a piece of parchment and a quill with ink on to her. Amy quickly scrawled her name on the dotted line of the document and passed it back. "Very good... guards, take the thief to the execution cell." Sonic demanded, taking Amy by the hand and dragging her away.

"Wh...What? B-but you said-" Amy began to stutter.

"All I said was marry me." Sonic smirked evilly at the pink hedgehog and continued to drag her away from the charcoal hedgehog. She screamed and kicked, trying to get out of his grasp, but all of her efforts were in vain.

As the morning sun shone through the iron bars of the 'execution cell' Shadow's eyelids snapped open and he glared at the bars. Less than one week ago, his life was normal. Well, normal for a thief anyway, but now he was about to be killed for next to no reason? Treason they called it. Stupidity was a better name for it in his eyes. "Come on then scum, you're off to the gallows. All of you. And you..." The executioner said, pointing to Shadow. "You're last. King Sonic want me to kill you slowly." The executioner smiled wickedly. Shadow was in two minds whether to spit at him or just ignore his comment, he soon decided on the latter after noticing a large axe on the executioner's back.

After about half an hour, it was Shadow's turn. The long line had diminished, one by one innocent and guilty people alike had been hung. Shadow's heavy boots made a thudding sound as they hit the wooden steps to the gallows. To his ears, the thudding was getting louder as he went. Even his breathing was beginning to echo and when he swallowed it seemed to drag.

In reality, it had taken him only 10 seconds to climb the 5 steps to the elevated wooden platform. The darkly clad executioner walked to Shadow and grabbed him by the arm dragging him to the noose that hung just below Shadow's forehead and onto the trap door that would finish what the noose started. "Any last words, Hedgehog?" He sneered.

"Yes..." Shadow murmured. The executioner sighed. He hated it when they had something to say.

"Sonic." Shadow called above the buzz of the crowd. Everyone was silent. "You'll get what you deserve, mark my words." He threatened dangerously. The executioner grabbed Shadow's arm once again. "I'm not done yet." Shadow growled. He backed off. Shadow reached into his quills and took out the chaos emerald he had stole from Sonic. "Recognise this? Thought you would. Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted quickly. He disappeared, then reappeared behind Amy.  
"Shadow!" Amy gasped joyfully. Shadow chuckled slightly then grabbed Amy by the waist. Whispering his famous words, he once again disappeared.


	6. BONUS ENDING

Since Shadow had evaded death at the gallows and stole Amy away from the clutches of the corrupt King Sonic the Hedgehog, nothing had really changed for him other than that he was now in love. In fact, it had gone past the stage of love because it was not one sided – it was a relationship.

"Shadow~!" Amy cooed from above the ebony hedgehog as he slept. Shadow groaned, baring his teeth slightly and he opened his eyes slowly. Red eyes flashed about the room, soon focusing on pink fur, then green eyes. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" She called to him.

"I'm awake already... what do you want?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. She smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling in a way that Shadow head learnt that only hers could.

"I wanted to go to the waterfall with you!" She smiled at smiled, his previously cold heart melting slowly and becoming like putty in her hands. He sat up from his lying position and pulled her into his lap.  
"Why the waterfall, Amy?" He asked as he place a hand on her cheek. She gently clamped her hand over his and put the other around his neck.

"It's the only place _you-know-who_ wouldn't dare to go." (A/N: To you Harry Potter fans, no, it is not Voldemort.)

In a matter of minutes Shadow and Amy were already on their way to the waterfall, hand in hand. They passed the house of Shadow's good friend Knuckles on the way, waving before continuing to their desired destination.

By the time they had reached their destination, Shadow was carrying Amy and he had forgotten why. "Why am I carrying you?"

"My legs got tired and you noticed and picked me up." Amy beamed.  
"Are you sure?" Shadow retorted. Amy nodded then kissed his cheek, making his slightly dazed which distracted him enough to make him forget his question. Shadow shook his head and put Amy down on the ground near the pool that the waterfall flowed into. It was only a small waterfall which made little noise and didn't stir the water's surface much more than a small school of fish.

Just as Amy touched the ground and Shadow went to pull away from her, Amy pulled him towards her and into a hug. Shadow was only just able to stop himself from falling completely on top of Amy, stopping himself with his hands. "Thank you for coming with me Shadow." Amy smiled. Shadow smirked slightly.

"You shouldn't thank me yet." Shadow chuckled as he sat lightly on top of Amy to stop her from moving. "I want my reward."

"And that is?" Amy asked.

"This" Shadow pressed his lips against hers, putting one hand on her hip and the other in her quills. Amy followed his example after she had regained her senses, slipping one hand into his quills and the other around his neck.

THE REAL END.


End file.
